A Warrior's Rest
by TheGenericWriter
Summary: Two warriors fall madly in love! How will the other members of Overwatch react to this shocking revelation! Read more in these three chapters how, "Love Never Dies." Rated M: For a variety of reasons.
A Warrior's Rest.

A Smut Crossover:

Overwatch; Guild Wars 2; Warcraft.

(Reinhardt; Rytlock; Thrall)

DISCLAMER

I DO NOT OWN THE FANDOMS

IN THE STORY.

THIS IS PURELY JUST

A RECCOMENDATION AND

A COMMISSION FROM A VERY

ANONYMOUS SOURCE.

THIS IS THE FIRST EVER

RATED M FIC AND SMUT I HAVE

EVER WROTE.

RAPE, VIRGINITY, TORTURE,

CACTI, CRYING, AND OLD MEN.

WARNING:

TURN BACK AT YOUR OWN RISK.

This story is non-canon with

My other stories.

1/3

Overwatch Headquarters.

Reinhardt was sleeping, gently in his quarters. The Swiss Alps were one hell of a place to build HQ at. It was cold, even for summer, forty four degrees outside making his beefy arms shudder. Pliskin and , also known as Hana were on vacation here, back from studying at the X-Mansion. He had always joked about the duo "dating" which much to his displeasure denied the fact, even if the both were the same age and both video gamers. He woke up, getting off of his bed, staring out into the beauty of the Alps.

"What a beautiful day."

He breathed out, sighing with content.

"Wonder what the rest of them are doing."

He walked out into the hallway and a few moments later, he was in the mess hall. Seeing a rebuilt Overwatch had been never better. and Shaun Hastings conversing, Pliskin, Doctor Jones and Sly planning their next adventure, and Sandor Clegane and Genji sparring with their swords. He felt hungry. He casually got pancakes, bacon and eggs liked he always did, deciding to get currywrust later on in the day.

"Hey Reinhardt, mind if 'ya come over here for a bit?"

Doctor Jones shouted.

"Sure thing friend."

He was talking to another recruit when he accidentally bumped into a charr the same size as him, throwing his meal onto his armor, the charr dropping it on his clothes.

"Oh, erm, sorry there Reinhardt…"

The charr grunted nervously in his naturally deep and stern voice.

"Oh, no problem Rytlock."

Reinhardt replied, nervously.

Rytlock quickly fixed himself fast and headed to the restroom to clean himself up.

"This couldn't be happening"

He thought to himself.

"My feelings have already got the better for one human, can't let mine get for him as well."

Rytlock washed his face, caressing his tough fur. The water dripped down quickly down his armor and face, Rytlock having mixed reactions about the encounter.

"So, where's our next adventure taking us now?"

Reinhardt curiously asked.

"Well, either for one fact, Sokovia or a rural town in Germany for all I know. Overwatch and S.H.I.E.L.D. hasn't given me the full details of the mission yet."

Jones replied, shuffling through files.

"Hey Rytlock, sorry about what happened earlier-"

Reinhardt spoke, trying to apologize to him, with Rytlock running out swiftly into the main courtyard to train with the recruits. The only thing that could help Rytlock ease the embarrassment was to train. Fighting, War, that was his life up from the day he was born into Blood Legion. His blade clashed with other ones, the fiery red blade, Sohothin. He viciously tried to force all of his opponents on the ground, nearly besting all of the recruits except for one, disarming him but receiving a straight punch to the face. Other members of Overwatch quickly gathered in the courtyard, the chilly mountain wind blowing at their faces.

Sly and Tracer practiced their acrobatics and Indiana practiced his shooting skills, normal for an average day at the HQ. Rytlock was waiting for another person to spar with when an unexpected challenger approached him. Reinhardt, wearing his signature silver armor without his helmet casually walked up to Rytlock and politely asked him to spar with him. He felt confused and nervous at the same time, why would he just ask to spar with him after embarrassing the both of them?

"So uh, ready when you are."

Reinhardt lazily murmured.

"Right."

Rytlock charged first, seeking to flank around his deployed barrier shield. Reinhardt countered that, stepping to the side with his hammer winded up on his right hand. The charr swung his flaming sword, glancing with Reinhardt's weapon. Reinhardt sporadically swung his hammer, destroying some crates in the process. The two of them clashed as the flaming sword met his hammer, sparks flying vividly in all directions. Rytlock decided to change his approach, he began to bash his sword against his barrier, taking it down long enough in an attempt to disarm him.

Reinhardt saw through this and lowered his barrier, stunning Rytlock in the process. He utilized the moment and charged forward, pushing him to a wall, only to be greeted with a few crates and the chilling view of the Swiss Alps. Reinhardt was lucky enough for his charge to have ended before falling off the side of the HQ, in Rytlock's case, not so fortunate.

"Rytlock, give me your hand!"

He yelled out, desperately reaching for the charr.

"Come on! You don't have that much time!"

Rytlock remembered something, how he was saved by a human in the Citadel of Flame a few months or years back. He desperately tried to hold his hand to the undeveloped mountain face when he failed to grab on to one of the exposed rocks, slipping.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Reinhardt yelled out before managing to grab the charr from certain death.

He pulled up the charr from the deep crevasse, with the charr running off back into the main building.

"What's with Tribune Brimstone?"

Sly asked, Tracer watching as Reinhardt chased after him.

Rytlock ran into the restroom, crying. He had been saved again by another human, a human he had feelings for. He was weeping, who knows how many trainees saw him and Reinhardt, or even worse, Pliskin or Indiana, both of which were good friends.

"Rytlock, I can explain."

"Fuck this, Reinhardt, I love you."

The charr vulgarly responded.

Reinhardt was stunned; he had some feelings for him, fighting at countless battles with Overwatch and S.H.I.E.L.D, training together, hiding and living together at one point.

The two looked at each other for a moment, staring into their eyes, and then they embraced. Reinhardt pushed Rytlock into the corner, kissing each other passionately. The battles they had fought had lead to this, it was always meant to be, two warriors from different backgrounds, yet a tale that had been interwoven with one another. Rytlock had accidentally triggered the shower, the both of them slipping to the ground, laughing it out They crawled to each other, accidentally bumping heads together, triggering more delighted both of them had found solace with one another, stroking each of them gently and warmly as the shower ran on both of them. Their lips locked onto one another briefly, but tenderly as each of them embraced the other.

As Sly was walking through the HQ, deciding to wash his face, saw the duo, embracing and kissing one another. He felt shocked; the sole sight of seeing Tribune Brimstone and Colonel Reinhardt kissing and making love to one another was so traumatizing that he thew up, later running out in a panic. The duo didn't care; they had found true love with each other, their beefy and muscular arms caressing one another.

"I, I didn't see anything right?"

Sly lazily said to himself, later walking back to his quarters, hugging himself.

Elsewhere in the base, Pliskin and Hana were having a small chat about competitive video games when Pliskin brought up a question,

"Hey, remember my cactus with a camera inside of it? Seen it anywhere?"

He asked.

"Well, I do remember it was in Reinhardt's room when we first came back here last week."

She replied.

"Oh yeah, now I remember, I'll just ask him when I see him later on today, it's even wirelessly hooked up to this multi-screen security system that Tony Stark and Winston developed! I'll turn it on later Han."

Pliskin lazily said.

 **To Be Continued IN:**

 **The Bedding.**


End file.
